Delving
Delving is a new play mode introduced in patch X-21. A delve is similar to a 5-man dungeon, it is a mini-instance, filled with puzzles, traps, enemies and bosses. However, unlike a 5-man, a delve is meant to be completed solo or in a pair. Delves can contain no more than 2 people. A delves difficulty scales with the players level and gear level, always providing an adequate challenge that can be completed by an class solo, if they know their class well enough. When 2 players attempt a delve, the difficulty will increase with respect to both players levels and gear levels. Delving rewards mainly monetary items, gold and currencies, but all enemies and bosses have a chance to drop gear appropriate to that level, of varying quality. The gear will rarely be as good as dungeon gear, but can serve as a jumping point for players who need the money or gear to get to dungeons. Delves There are many delves to be tackled on Nordrasith. Many are in set locations with set enemy types and bosses, similar to 5-mans. However, delves can appear randomly throughout the world, generating a random layout, random enemy types, random bosses, an random tile sets. All random delves are different, it is uncommon to come across the same layout and typing. Random delves will be based around the level of the zone they are in, and will appropriately scale as normal delves do. Once players reach max level, they can attempt heroic and hardcore delves for added challenges. Set Delves * The Drasith Decent * Plagued Redoubt * Magma Kin Caverns * Lost Fortress of the Cursed * Roots of the Evernight * The Great Chasm * The Underbelly * Slums of a Sanctuary * The Drasithian Undermine (Added in X-23) * Sun Ray Cathedral (Added in X-23) * Joshua's Lost Cellar (Added in X-23) Heroic/ Hardcore Delves Some delves are heroic only. All delves can be attempted on heroic, but the ones listed here are strictly heroic. The added challenges of heroic delves will be added here. Challenges Heroic and Hardcore delves are more than just increased enemy strength, they will feature delve wide debuffs and affects, they will implement more traps, more deadly traps, and new types of traps, new enemies and enemy types, more bosses and harder bosses, and will require much higher skill levels and a much more refined understanding of your class. All delve wide affects can be avoided or nullified in some way, so as to add an extra challenge, but not make it unfair. Some are passive for both enemies and players. Some examples of delve wide affects: * Enemies deal bonus fire damage. * Enemies sap health per hit. * Enemies have a passive freezing aura. * Enemies summon small minions upon death. * Enemies toss explosive magic around them. * Enemies and players have knock-back upon critical hit. * Enemies and players will occasionally launch a chain lightning on hit. Heroic and Hardcore Only Delves * Madness of the Arinord * The Decent of the Crazed * High Peaks of the Plagued * Shatter Stone Caverns * Golem Lord Factory * The Drasithian Rise * Bastion of the Banished